Both in retail and wholesale businesses such as for example drugstores, grocery stores, discount stores, toy stores and the like, shelves are required for storing and displaying products. When products are displayed and also stored it is desirable for the respective product to be as much as possible aligned with the adjacent products on the shelf bottoms on the front so that the product is easily visible and accessible to the consumer and the arrangement of products is aesthetically pleasing. In order to implement this arrangement of products, known systems encompass the use of a pushing system to push the respective products or the row of products in the direction of the front of the shelf when the frontmost product is removed or the products are restocked.
There can be divider plates for separating adjacent rows of products.
Such a merchandise feed system is shown for example in WO 2009/097655 A1 which [consists] of a plurality of merchandise feed inserts consisting of an inner housing which holds rolls and an outer housing which holds the inner housing and two end caps which can be slipped onto the outer housing front and back and which are applied to a carrier according to FIG. 7 in a suitable arrangement. The merchandise feed takes place by tilting, therefore without the expenditure of mechanical or electrical force/energy use, specifically solely by the weight.